Treasure
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: "Oke. Kuterima tantangan bodohmu itu." Claire yang kesal karena selalu diganggu Jack, akhirnya menanggapi tantangan yang diberikan untuknya. Tetapi, semuanya tidak berjalan mulus. Terjadi insiden, Claire mendapati dirinya 'terdampar' di dunia lain, dan ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang familiar dengannya. "—Kau siapa?" / HMDSCute. Claire/Skye, Claire/Jack. Warning's inside. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

'_Sial, kenapa bisa-bisanya aku sampai begini?'_

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku di lorong sekolah yang panjang ini, dengan sebuah senter yang kuarahkan ke bawah. Bukan apa-apa, aku akan berada dalam masalah besar jika ada yang tahu kalau aku melakukan hal ini. Sesekali kulempar pandanganku ke sekitar, mencari sebuah _clue _yang mungkin saja bisa kutemukan lebih cepat.

"_Kau cari sebuah surat, mudah kok menemukannya. Dengan berjalan di koridor sekolah juga akan ketemu!"_

Ya, aku sekarang berada di sekolahku yang kini gelap gulita. Menjalani tantangan yang konyol demi harga diriku. Aku diharuskan untuk menemukan sebuah benda berharga milikku, sebuah kalung yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang juga sangat berkesan bagiku. Mau tak mau aku harus menemukannya.

Entah mengapa, aku sendiri tak mengerti saat aku menyetujui permainan bodoh ini. Dan tujuan yang sebenarnya adalah memecahkan mitos yang beredar di sekolah ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang hal-hal yang tidak mampu ditangkap oleh kasat mata. Setiap sekolah punya cerita seperti itu, bukan? Dan, tentang kalungku itu… sebenarnya hanya jaminan supaya aku benar-benar menjalani tantangan ini.

'_Damn, you'll pay for this later, Jack'!_

.

.

.

**Harvest Moon DS Cute** © **NATSUME **and it's **affiliates****  
Treasure**** © Ayaka Aoi**

**typo**(s), **fast-plotted**,** OOC, Claire**'s **POV**, etc

chapter 1 of 2

.

.

.

"_Kenapa? Kau tidak berani? Ternyata memang benar kau penakut! Hah!"_

_Lelaki itu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia memicingkan matanya dan mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ia terus saja meledekku sejak sahabat karibku, Ann, bercerita tentang pengalaman kami kemarin. Ann secara tidak sengaja kelepasan saat mengobrol tadi. Aibku yang berteriak-teriak di bioskop hingga tak sengaja menumpahkan _popcorn_ yang dibawa penonton lain saat menyaksikan film horror yang sedang _hits_, tersebar sudah. Uangku melayang untuk mengganti rugi empunya _popcorn _itu, dan kini mukaku juga hilang._

"_Ann–kau tega…," ucapku lirih seraya menunduk. Energiku sudah terbuang habis sia-sia karena meladeni lelaki yang satu itu. _

"_Uh-oh, maaf, Claire…" pintanya dengan memelas. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi jika ia sudah seperti ini. Aku hanya menghela napas panjang perlahan._

"_Kau. Diam." Kutatap tajam kedua mata lelaki itu. Jack. Teman sekelas—yang sampai sekarang aku masih enggan untuk memanggilnya teman—dan juga seseorang yang sudah kukenal sejak lama. Entah mengapa aku dengannya sangat sulit untuk akur, meskipun kami sudah kenal bukan dalam waktu yang singkat. Mungkin kami memang tidak cocok satu sama lain._

"_Hah. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau terima saja tantanganku itu. Kalau kau menerimanya dan berhasil, itu tandanya kau tidak seperti yang kubilang barusan." Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Sungguh, kalau ini bukan di sekolah, sudah kuhabisi ia sedari tadi…._

"_Oke. Kuterima tantangan bodohmu itu."_

_Ann menarik tanganku perlahan. "Claire! Jangan!"_

"_Tak apa, Ann. Kau memangnya percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu?" Aku mengusap punggung tangannya, meyakinkannya bahwa ini hanyalah hal sepele. Semua akan baik-baik saja. _Well_, kecuali kalau kakakku tahu aku melakukan hal ini…._

"Please_, jangan sampai kakakku tahu tentang hal ini, oke?"_

"_Lalu, bagaimana kalau kakakmu menanyakan tentangmu?"_

"_Hmm." Aku berpikir sejenak. Terlihat dari sudut mataku, Jack masih terdiam, berdiri menanti diskusiku dengan Ann selesai. "Bilang saja aku menginap di tempatmu, bagaimana?"_

"_Hn." Ia mengangguk, dan beberapa saat kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi, "Kau yakin mau melakukan hal ini, Claire?"_

"_Tentu saja, Ann." Kutarik senyum simpul. Haha, jangan bercanda bahwa aku akan menarik kata-kata yang sudah kukeluarkan. Apalagi di depan dia. Jack. _

"_Claire…."_

_Baru saja aku menggerutu tentangnya di pikiranku, tiba-tiba ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kami berdua. Ia berdiri dengan tegak dan salah satu tangannya yang tadinya masuk ke dalam saku celana panjangnya, terulur di hadapanku._

"_Jaminan."_

"_Hah?" Aku menyipitkan mataku dan mengerutkan dahiku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan._

"_Jaminan darimu supaya kau benar-benar melakukan tantangan dariku ini. Aku akan menyimpannya di suatu tempat dan kau harus mengambilnya nanti," jelasnya acuh tak acuh. _Hell_, apa dia sudah gila?_

"_Kenapa aku harus—"_

"—_kau tidak berani? Bukan masalah sih, untukku."_

_Tch._

"_Oke. Mau apa kau?"_

_Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke arah leherku. Aku tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud olehnya._

"_Tak bisakah yang lain saja, _Grumpy_?"_

"_Aku tahu kalung yang kau kenakan itu tak berharga banyak jika dijual, dan kulihat kau memakainya setiap hari, jadi sudah pasti kalung itu sangat penting bagimu. Sudah pasti kau akan mencarinya sampai ketemu jika kusembunyikan di mana pun. Dan, namaku Jack, bukan _Grumpy_."_

"_Usulan ditol—"_

"—_baiklah kalau kau tidak bera—"_

"—_Geez, oke, oke! Ini!"_

_Kulepaskan kalung yang kukenakan ini. Terlihat Jack sedikit menyeringai. Ia sudah siap untuk menerima kalungku saat tiba-tiba aku membuka mulutku._

"_Kau juga. Jaminan."_

"_Whaa—"_

"—_topi. Aku mau topimu itu. Cepat."_

_Dengan wajah yang ditekuk ia menukar topinya dengan kalungku. Setidaknya ini akan membuatnya tetap pada persetujuan kami. Tak mungkin aku menyerahkan sesuatu yang penting milikku begitu saja. Aku memang bodoh untuk ikut dalam permainan bodoh si Jack bodoh, tapi aku tidak sebegitu bodoh untuk mempercayakan barang berhargaku dengan mudahnya pada si bodoh itu._

"_Jam 10 malam ini. Kutunggu di pintu gerbang. Dan kalung ini kujamin aman, akan kuletakkan di sebuah ruangan yang takkan bisa kau masuki selain di malam hari."_

"_Terserah kau sajalah, _Grumpy_." Aku tidak berminat lagi untuk meladeni dia._

"_Dan nanti kau cari sebuah surat, isinya sebuah _clue_, jika kau masih tidak tahu di mana letak persembunyian kalung ini. Mudah kok menemukannya. Dengan berjalan di koridor sekolah juga akan ketemu."_

"Whatever. Till 10 o'clock, then._"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah berjalan dari ujung depan koridor hingga hampir sampai bagian belakang sekolah. Kalau dari perkataannya, aku sudah mencurigai satu tempat, meski aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Maka dari itu, aku berencana untuk menemukan _clue_ terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, ada di sekitar koridor, bukan? Tidak terlalu sulit dan lebih baik dari langsung mencari tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Terlebih, suasana sekolah saat malam hari benar-benar berbeda dengan siang hari. Sedikit… mencekam. Eh, bukannya aku takut, ya!

Apa kulamakan saja, ya? Jack menungguku di luar, bisa jadi ajang untukku balas dendam, heh.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Aku berusaha acuh dan tetap _stay cool_. Selalu kubisikkan pada diriku sendiri, '_Tenang dan tetap ingat, Claire. Hal yang seperti itu tidak ada. Semua hanya imajinasimu saja.'_

_Tap tap tap_

Suara itu memang ternyata ada. Menggema dari ujung ke ujung koridor. '_Si-siapa?'_

_**Tap tap tap**_

'_Sial, aku tak punya pilihan lain!'_

Entah pikiran macam apa yang membuatku reflek mematikan senterku dan bersembunyi di balik pot tanaman yang berukuran cukup besar. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sorot senter yang diikuti oleh seorang satpam yang memeriksa keadaan. Dan untungnya, ia tidak menemukanku. Aku menarik napas lega. '_Benar-benar takkan kubiarkan Jack hidup dengan tenang setelah aku menyelesaikan permainan bodoh ini!' _Kunyalakan senterku dan bangkit.

'_Apa itu?'_

Tatap mataku menangkap bayangan objek yang berada di celah-celah rimbunnya dedaunan tanaman dalam pot yang baru saja aku bersembunyi di belakangnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan, itu adalah surat yang disebut-sebut Jack. Kuambil dengan segera dan kubuka untuk melihat isinya. Sebuah kertas bergambarkan sebuah lingkaran besar dengan tanda panah di sisinya. Simbol pria.

'_Benar dugaanku.'_

Ia menyembunyikan kalungku di toilet siswa, tak salah lagi. Tempat di mana tak bisa kumasuki di siang hari. Ia benar-benar ingin membuatku menjalani permainan ini. Aku hanya bisa _face-palmed_. Mau tidak mau aku harus cepat ke sana untuk mendapatkan kalungku kembali dan menyelesaikan permainan bodoh. Eh? Kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak jadi berlama-lama? Umm, mengapa kau tidak mencoba apa yang kulakukan sendiri?

Aku berbalik badan, menuju toilet siswa. Ya, tempat itu sudah kulalui sebelumnya. Aku berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, karena sudah mengetahui tempat yang kutuju, dan sudah cukup lama aku berada di sini. Tangan kiriku meremas kertas yang aku dapatkan tadi, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana yang kukenakan dengan sedikit kesal.

'_Ah, itu toilet siswa!' _teriakku dalam hati saat melihat papan yang tergantung bertuliskan—tentu saja—"Toilet Siswa" yang tempatnya masih agak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Aku reflek berlari-lari kecil untuk mencapai tempat itu.

"SIAPA ITU?!"

'_Sial, aku ketahuan!'_ Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mengambil langkah seribu. Dan tidak kuduga, satpam itu juga ikut berlari, mengejarku. Tak ayal aku mempercepat lariku supaya tidak tertangkap dengan kedua mata yang sigap menatap kedepan, memastikan lokasi di mana tujuanku berada.

…

..

.

'_Ah, sampai juga!' _Sudah tak terpikirkan lagi olehku tujuan yang sebenarnya aku datang ke sini. Yang ada di benakku hanyalah hilang dari awasan satpam sekolah. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan dan kakakku—yang sebenarnya hanya kakak sepupuku—tahu tentang semua ini. Murka kakakku lebih menyeramkan dari guru fisikaku yang terkenal _killer_ satu sekolah dan seluruh angkatan yang siswanya pernah 'mencicipi' hukuman dari beliau.

Langsung saja kudorong pintu yang memisahkan toilet dengan koridor itu dengan paksa. Tampak objek yang biasanya kulihat di lorong—peringatan mengenai lantai yang licin karena masih basah—berdiri tepat di balik pintu. Sial, tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti dan akhirnya aku melompat untuk menghindari lantai itu.

Dan gagal.

Aku terpleset saat mendarat, dan—

_**DUGH!**_

"Ugh…"

Aku jatuh, senterku terlempar ke depan wastafel—cahayanya mengarah ke cermin dan terpantul, menerangi ruangan sempit ini—sementara kepala bagian belakangku sukses terbentur sisi wastafel. Hey, jangan tanya sakit atau tidak. Jawabannya sudah pasti. Denyut di kepalaku terasa benar-benar mengganggu, dan hal yang bisa terdengar olehku hanyalah suara degup jantungku yang berdetak dengan cepatnya. Tak ada lagi teriakan satpam yang mengejarku tadi. Apa ini artinya aman?

Perlahan aku mencoba untuk bangkit seraya memegangi bagian kepalaku yang nyeri. Terasa sedikit lengket dan perih.

Merah.

Telapak tangan kananku berlumuran likuid merah, begitu juga lantai tempat aku jatuh tadi. Apa… kepalaku robek?

"Aghhh!"

Nyeri itu semakin menjadi, dan semua yang kulihat tampak berputar. Dan memburam. Aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, dengan tangan kiri yang memegangi bibir wastafel. Tubuhku terasa sangat berat, meski begitu pada akhirnya aku bisa berdiri dan memandang cermin yang ada di hadapanku.

Tak jelas apa yang terefleksikan di sana, yang kulihat hanya cahaya terang yang menyilaukan dari senterku yang dengan ajaibnya masih menyala meski sudah terlempar. Kelopak mataku terasa semakin berat, dan kedua kakiku terasa semakin lemas.

_**BRUK!**_

Gelap. Sepi. Hanya aroma besi yang menemani. Terasa kepalaku semakin memberat dan memberat. Dan rasanya sangat sulit hanya untuk membuka mataku—apalagi menggerakkan anggota tubuhku yang lain. Tapi, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku harus bangun dan berhenti bertindak lemah seperti ini. Jauh di dalam diriku, aku terus berontak melawan kesadaranku yang semakin menipis.

"Kalungku—"

.

.

.

**"…"**

"—ey."

"Hey."

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Terdengar suara seorang lelaki dengan cemas yang tersirat di nada bicaranya. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan dengan pandangan yang tidak terlalu jelas aku menangkap siluet seseorang tepat di depanku.

"Bisa bangun?"

"Uh, ya. Sepertinya."

Aku bangun dari posisiku dan duduk dengan tangan kiri untuk menopang tubuhku. Kukedipkan mataku beberapa kali supaya penglihatanku membaik. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lama tidur di tempat yang dingin ini dan—

'—_Oh iya, aku di mana?'_

Seingatku, aku berada di sekolah, dan sedang menjalani permainan konyol itu, lalu—

'_Ini juga sekolahku, bukan? Tapi, kenapa terasa berbeda? Dan—'_

"—Kau siapa?" tanyaku langsung pada sosok itu, sosok yang familiar denganku namun aku tidak bisa mengingat jelas siapa dia. Tubuhnya yang semampai dengan surai perak, juga iris mata kelabu yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Sesekali aku melepaskan pandanganku darinya, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sepertinya aku berada di perpustakaan, padahal seingatku aku berada di toilet beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku, menawarkan bantuan untuk bangun. Kuraih tangannya dengan tangan kananku—meski anehnya tangannya terasa begitu dingin, dan tangan kiriku memegang kepalaku, memeriksa luka yang tadi terbentuk. Tidak lengket lagi, meski terasa kulit kepalaku yang robek, tetapi tidak sakit.

Kugelengkan kepalaku saat aku sudah berdiri tegak, menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Kuperkirakan ia seumuran denganku. Ia tersenyum sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Aku—siapapun itu, yang sudah menunggumu sejak lama…."

Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai dan menunjukkan taring-taringnya yang besar dan tajam. Iris matanya berubah menjadi warna merah pekat—merah darah. Kuku-kuku tangannya menghitam dan panjang dalam beberapa saat, mencengkram punggung tangan kananku hingga terluka.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Aku berontak. Makhluk macam apa dia?

"Lepas! Lepaskan!"

Kuku-kuku tangan kirinya menyentuh lenganku, lebih tepatnya menggores lenganku. Anehnya, aku tidak merasa sakit dan luka itu tidak berdarah, meski goresan yang ia buat cukup dalam. Bekas goresan itu berubah warna, menghitam, begitu juga luka yang ia buat di punggung tangan kananku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan layaknya predator yang mendapat mangsa. Lidahnya yang panjang dan berlumuran liur itu menjilat tanganku yang menghitam. Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi.

"PERGI KAU!" Kutendang kaki dan perut makhluk itu, dan ia akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya padaku. Aku langsung menuju pintu keluar dan berlari tanpa arah. Aku tidak tahu sekarang aku berada di mana dan tiba-tiba aku diserang dengan makhluk yang menyeramkan seperti itu. Rasanya ingin langsung menghilang saja dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

'_Goddess, sebenarnya aku di mana?'_

Aku terus berlari, menghindari makhluk-makhluk yang merayap di koridor ini. Aku tak tahu apa itu. Mereka hanya punya satu mata dan dua buah tangan yang menggapai-gapai, dengan perut mereka yang mereka gunakan untuk berpindah tempat. Benar-benar seperti makhluk dalam cerita-cerita fiksi yang pernah ada.

"Heee~"

Suara itu lagi. Suara yang dikeluarkan dari makhluk-makhluk yang menempelkan wajahnya di kaca jendela dari dalam kelas. Aku—sedikit—bersyukur mereka berada di dalam kelas, tapi tetap saja. Wajah mereka yang bengkak, begitu juga dengan bibir mereka, dan mata mereka yang terkadang keluar dan jatuh begitu saja. Mereka menjilati kaca jendela dengan menjijikkan, dan sesekali mengeluarkan suara aneh yang terkesan 'menegur'ku. Ah, terima kasih, tapi lebih baik aku tidak usah ditegur oleh makhluk-makhluk seperti itu. Aku terus berlari dengan pandangan lurus tanpa menoleh ke kanan atau pun ke kiri.

Rasanya napasku sudah hampir habis. Sudah berapa lama dan berapa jauh aku berlari?

_Claire! Claire!_

'_Huh?' _sepertinya ada yang memanggilku barusan. Kuhentikan langkahku dan mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada apa-apa selain aku dan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang terus saja menggangguku. Kulihat ke belakangku. Tampak sesosok wanita bergaun panjang berlari ke arahku. Kufokuskan pandanganku. Apa ia sama sepertiku, tersesat di tempat seperti ini? Kalau iya, kami harus sama-sama saling membantu!

Aku masih terpaku, memperhatikan wanita yang semakin lama semakin mendekat padaku. Kuteliti ia dari bawah hingga atas, dan aku tidak percaya dengan pandanganku. Ia, wanita normal dengan tubuh yang tinggi dibalut gaun merah pekat. Tidak ada yang aneh, memang. Hanya satu hal yang tidak kumengerti.

Ia berlari tanpa kepala.

Aku terperanjat seketika setelah menyadari kebodohanku. _'Jelas-jelas ia berbeda denganmu, Claire!' _ Aku langsung menjauhkan diri, berlari dari sosok itu. Kulihat di ujung koridor ini terbagi menjadi dua, entah masing-masing dari mereka mengarah ke mana. Aku memilih untuk berbelok ke kiri, berharap makhluk itu tidak mengikutiku, dan aku bersembunyi di balik tembok yang terletak agak jauh dari pertigaan itu.

Kuamati makhluk itu, begitu tegangnya hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku menahan napas sedari tadi.

'_Ia berbelok ke arahku!"_

_Damn_, dugaanku salah. Makhluk itu ternyata lebih agresif dari makhluk-makhluk yang lain. Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku hanya dapat diam tak bergerak. Berdoa supaya makhluk itu tidak menemukanku dan melewatiku begitu saja.

Ia semakin mendekat.

Derap kakinya terdengar begitu intens.

'_Goddess, tolong aku!'_

Tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku bersembunyi, ia memperlambat langkahnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apa ia akan berbalik arah dan pergi karena ia tidak bisa mendapatkan mangsanya?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. Masih ingat di kepalaku bagaimana makhluk yang pertama kali bertemu denganku itu membahayakanku. Dengan begitu menyeramkannya. Dengan begitu menjijikkannya.

_Tap tap tap_

Ia… mendekat. Semakin mendekat.

Kulihat dua buah kaki jenjang yang mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi berhenti melangkah di depanku. _'No, it can't be!'_ Dengan penuh keraguan kuangkat kepalaku, dan—

"—AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Ia, makhluk yang tadi! Tanpa kepala! Dengan darah segar yang menetes dari lehernya dan membasahi gaunnya yang panjang. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Terpaku. '_Sial, aku harus pergi dari sini! Segera!' _Tapi tubuhku bagaikan lumpuh seketika. Aku hanya bisa menatap makhluk itu—yang tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap pipiku dengan kuku-kuku merahnya yang panjang. Jantungku semakin berdetak cepat. Aku tidak sanggup lagi, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dapat kurasakan dengan tiba-tiba dua buah tangan menyentuh bahuku dan aku tertarik ke belakang, dan… hey, belakangku itu 'kan dinding?

_**BRUK**_

Aku terlempar ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang berada di belakangku dan jatuh, bersandar pada sebuah objek. '_Bagaimana bisa? Aku menembus dinding?' _Aku menatap nanar dinding di depanku, makhluk yang tadi itu sudah pasti berada di balik dinding itu. Aku mengusap pipi kiriku yang tergores oleh wanita tadi. Mungkin, _mungkin_, untuk sementara aku aman.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

_Déjà vu._

.

.

.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Summary of Previous Chapter:

Claire menerima tantangan dari Jack untuk mencari harta berharganya yang disembunyikan di sekolah di malam hari untuk membersihkan namanya yang dicap penakut oleh Jack. Semuanya berjalan mulus hingga Claire hampir ketahuan oleh satpam sekolah dan Claire berusaha untuk kabur. Celakanya, Claire malah tergelincir di toilet dan tidak sadarkan diri. Saat terbangun, Claire menemukan dirinya berada di suatu tempat yang tak ia kenal. Dan ia diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk aneh yang menyeramkan…

.

.

.

**Harvest Moon DS Cute** © **NATSUME **and it's **affiliates****  
Treasure**** © Ayaka Aoi**

**typo**(s), **fast-plotted**,** OOC, Claire**'s **POV**, etc

chapter 2 of 2

.

.

.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. Masih ingat di kepalaku bagaimana makhluk yang pertama kali bertemu denganku itu membahayakanku. Dengan begitu menyeramkannya. Dengan begitu menjijikkannya.

_Tap tap tap_

Ia… mendekat. Semakin mendekat.

Kulihat dua buah kaki jenjang yang mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi berhenti melangkah di depanku. _'No, it can't be!'_ Dengan penuh keraguan kuangkat kepalaku, dan—

"—AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Ia, makhluk yang tadi! Tanpa kepala! Dengan darah segar yang menetes dari lehernya dan membasahi gaunnya yang panjang. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Terpaku. '_Sial, aku harus pergi dari sini! Segera!' _Tapi tubuhku bagaikan lumpuh seketika. Aku hanya bisa menatap makhluk itu—yang tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap pipiku dengan kuku-kuku merahnya yang panjang. Jantungku semakin berdetak cepat. Aku tidak sanggup lagi, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dapat kurasakan dengan tiba-tiba dua buah tangan menyentuh bahuku dan aku tertarik ke belakang, dan… hey, belakangku itu 'kan dinding?

_**BRUK**_

Aku terlempar ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang berada di belakangku dan jatuh, bersandar pada sebuah objek. '_Bagaimana bisa? Aku menembus dinding?' _Aku menatap nanar dinding di depanku, makhluk yang tadi itu sudah pasti berada di balik dinding itu. Aku mengusap pipi kiriku yang tergores oleh wanita tadi. Mungkin, _mungkin_, untuk sementara aku aman.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

_Déjà vu._

Aku langsung memutar kepalaku, dan mendapati wajah seseorang—bukan, sesosok makhluk yang sudah kutemui sebelumnya, begitu dekat di depan wajahku. Iris keabuannya menatapku dalam. Napasku tertahan dan aku langsung beringsut mundur. Ternyata 'objek' yang kusandari itu adalah… dia! Makhluk yang membuat luka di tangan kananku!

'_Tidak. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Tidak ada jaminan kalau aku bisa kabur darinya lagi kali ini!'_

Tapi tubuhku terlalu lemas. Aku hanya bisa bersandar di dinding seraya memeluk lututku. Menenggelamkan wajahku di antara kedua kakiku. Tubuhku menggigil. Aku tahu aku harus pergi, aku tak tahu apa yang ia akan lakukan kali ini padaku.

"A-Aku harus pe-pergi…."

Aku berusaha bangun seraya menundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak ingin tatapan mata kami saling bertemu.

Ia bangkit. Menyamakan posisinya denganku. "Tapi—"

"—JANGAN MENAHANKU!"

_**BRUK**_

"Huff…."

Tak lama aku terduduk kembali. Kakiku benar-benar lemas sepertinya. Kepalaku juga terasa pusing. Tapi, aku harus pergi. Tapi—

"—kubilang juga apa. Kau—"

"—apa maumu? Menghisap setiap darah yang mengalir di tubuhku? Memakanku? Apa maumu, hah?"

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku begitu saja tanpa dapat kukontrol. Sial. Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak peduli apa aku akan mati di sini atau tidak. Kutatap matanya tajam. Sosok di depanku ini, tak salah lagi ia adalah makhluk itu. Tetapi, kurasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tatapannya tidak seperti makhluk yang tadi kutemui. Bukan tatapan ganas yang haus darah. Tapi, siapa yang bisa memastikan kalau dia bukan serigala berbulu domba?

"K-Kau bicara apa?"

"Tak usah pura-pura bodoh! Kau—uhk!"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang mencekat tenggorokanku. Sontak kututup mulutku. Mual, rasanya benar-benar mual. Dan pusing. Ah, aku tidak tahu kapan terakhir aku mengalami hal ini. Aku memang akan seperti ini jika aku berada di bawah tekanan stress yang tinggi. Hal-hal yang terjadi padaku sejak beberapa saat lalu memang terlalu menekanku. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Kalau sudah begini aku hanya dapat berbaring lemah, hal yang tak dapat kulakukan sekarang ini. Aku memutuskan untuk bersandar di dinding, untuk meredakan gejala stressku. Aku benar-benar tak peduli lagi kalau aku berakhir di tangannya.

_**Hup**_

Aku kaget. Ia memelukku erat dengan tiba-tiba. Aku tak mampu melawan. Ia menyandarkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya. Tubuhnya yang dibalut jaket kasual berwarna dasar silver dan corak hitam terasa begitu hangat, kehangatan yang tidak kurasakan saat pertama tangannya memegang tanganku. Hangat ini… hangat kehidupan. Berbeda. Aku tak bisa melawan. Aku memasrahkan diriku begitu saja. Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku perlahan.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?" tanyaku lirih di sela-sela panas tubuhnya yang memancar. Bukannya aku tidak mau berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia memeluk seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Karena yang aku tahu, pelukan itu bisa melepaskan stress," jawabnya pelan. "Rileks."

Aku tidak bisa mengelak, ia tahu apa yang kurasakan. Pertanyaan kedua kuluncurkan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Panggil saja Skye. Aku sama denganmu."

'_Sama denganku?'_

"Kau tak tahu ini tempat apa dan kenapa kau berada di sini, bukan? Hal itu sama denganku."

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Pertanyaan ketiga.

"Ah, ta-tadi aku bertemu seseorang—sesosok makhluk yang tampak mirip sepertimu. Apa kau bertemu dengannya juga?"

"Hn?" Ia menggumam ragu, "Tidak."

_Case closed._

"Sejak lama kau berada di sini, Skye?"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu berapa lama. Di sini waktu tidak pernah berubah. Tidak ada apapun yang berubah."

"Maksudmu?"

Ia melepaskan dekapannya dan menatapku. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan mengusap pipiku perlahan, dan kemudian turun ke tangan kananku yang tergores-gores hitam.

"Tangan dan pipimu terluka, tapi tidak berdarah dan tidak terasa sakit, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan penyebabnya?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Nah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa waktu tidak berlaku di tempat ini. Yang pasti, kita tidak seharusnya di sini, um—"

"—Claire."

"Ya, Claire. Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi, beristirahatlah dahulu," jelasnya seraya menarik napas panjang, "aku tahu kau lelah," dan ia melepaskan jaketnya, dan mengenakannya padaku, "juga, tubuhmu terasa dingin. Pakailah jaketku ini."

"Ah, te-terima kasih, Skye."

Saat ia mengenakan jaketnya padaku dan ia hanya mengenakan kaus putihnya, terlihat jelas goresan-goresan hitam di tubuhnya. Sangat banyak jumlahnya. Aku hanya bisa tercengang. Ia pasti berada di sini sudah sejak waktu yang sangat lama dibandingkan denganku. Beruntung ia menemukanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di tempat ini dalam waktu yang tidak singkat. Dan Skye, ia tampak begitu kuat. Ia tampak seperti sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal aneh yang ada di sini.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga bertemu dengan makhluk yang bisa menyerupai orang lain. Tapi aku melihatnya dalam wujud ibuku."

"Oh…." Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sebelum tiba-tiba hal yang memancing rasa keingintahuanku muncul.

"Tadi… kau 'kan yang menarikku ke dalam sini? Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Skye tersenyum simpul. Ia menatapku dengan iris kelabunya yang lembut.

"Kekuatan kepercayaan."

"Huh?"

"Ya, tadinya aku sedang beristirahat di sini, saat tiba-tiba kudengar teriakanmu, dan aku tahu pasti kau berada di balik dinding ini. Lalu aku berkonsentrasi, membayangkan kalau aku bisa membantumu, dan kutembus dinding itu lalu kutarik kau ke sini."

Aku terperangah. Yakin tidak yakin, percaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan memang sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi, tahukah kau apa yang membuat makhluk-makhluk aneh itu tidak mengganggu kita selama kita di sini sedari tadi?"

Aku menatap ke sekitar. Memang keberadaan makhluk-makhluk itu tidak dapat dipungkiri, tetapi mereka tidak sedikitpun mendekat, apa lagi mengganggu kami. Seakan kami tidak tampak bagi mereka, yang pastinya aku bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Karena aku percaya bahwa makhluk-makhluk itu tidak akan mengganggu kita."

Aku terdiam.

"Bagaimana sekarang, apa kau sudah siap untuk keluar dari tempat ini? Atau kau butuh istirahat lagi?" Tersirat sedikit cemas di nada bicaranya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok."

"Bagaimana caranya? Untuk keluar dari tempat ini, maksudku."

"Ah, mengenai itu aku tidak yakin seratus persen, tetapi, seperti yang kubilang tadi, kekuatan kepercayaan. _The power of belief._"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak keluar dari tempat ini sejak dulu? Maksudku, kau bisa mencobanya tanpaku, kan?"

Ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, dan tak sengaja rambutnya yang cukup panjang itu tersibak. Tampak kalung yang ia kenakan, kalung yang sama persis dengan kalung yang kupunya, kalung yang menjadi jaminan di permainan konyol itu.

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, tapi selalu gagal. Mungkin kalau dilakukan bersama orang lain, kepercayaan itu akan semakin kuat dan kemungkinan untuk sukses menjadi semakin besar."

Aku terdiam, masih mengamati benda yang melingkari leher Skye. Apa hanya kebetulan kami memiliki kalung yang sama? Mustahil. Kalung milikku adalah kalung _handmade_ yang tidak dijual di mana pun. Atau jangan-jangan itu kalungku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Kebetulan saja, Claire.

"Claire?"

"E-Eh? Iya?"

"Bagaimana? Kau sanggup?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia mengusap kepalaku senang. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bisa bangun?"

_Déjà vu._ Lagi.

"Ah, terima kasih," ucapku sambil membuang pandang, karena tiba-tiba teringat kejadian saat pertama kali aku berada di sini. Aku berdiri dengan kemampuanku sendiri. "Ayo, kita lakukan sekarang!" ucapku semangat.

"Tidak, kita akan mencobanya di sebuah pohon yang paling besar di tempat ini. Kau pasti sudah melihatnya, Claire."

Ah, pohon itu. Ya, aku tahu. Hingga aku bersekolah di sekolahku yang sekarang ini, pohon besar itu masih berdiri kokoh. Rumornya pohon itu tidak bisa ditebang, hingga sampai aku bersekolah di sekolahku yang memang terkenal tua, pohon itu masih ada di sana.

"Kenapa harus di sana? Tidak bisa di sini?"

Ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. _Oh, well_, mungkin aku memang terlalu banyak bertanya. Aku memang tidak tahu apapun tentang tempat ini. Dan memiliki seseorang yang berada di sisiku yang tahu lebih banyak dariku membuat sifat penasaranku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Claire, apa kau pernah mendengar suara-suara yang tidak berasal dari tempat ini? Yah … kau tahu apa yang kumaksud…."

'_Suara…? Maksudnya seperti suara yang memanggil-manggil namaku barusan?'_

"Ya, mereka—suara-suara itu—berasal dari pohon itu. Karena pohon itu adalah satu-satunya objek yang selalu ada entah dari kapan, yang mungkin menghubungkan tempat ini dengan tempat asal kita. Dan menurutku, suara-suara itu berasal dari dunia kita."

"Bagaimana kalau kita gagal, Skye?"

Skye mendesah pelan. "Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, Claire." Kemudian ia memelukku erat. Pelukan yang kali ini tidak kusuka. Rasanya seperti… pelukan perpisahan. "Walau bagimu itu hanya ilusi semata, tapi yakinlah semuanya akan terjadi, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Ah—kalau nanti kita sukses keluar dari tempat ini, bagaimana kita bisa bertemu lagi? Maksudku—aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, Skye…." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, antara pelampiasan kekesalan karena salah berbicara dan perasaan tidak enak yang kurasakan. Skye melepaskan pelukannya seraya tertawa kecil dan melepaskan kalung yang ia kenakan.

"Ini. Kau pegang. Hartaku yang paling berharga bagiku. Aku membuatnya sendiri, dan aku pasti akan menemukanmu untuk mengambil kalungku kembali, Claire—" Ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "—dan untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja selepas kita berpisah."

Dengan penuh keragu-raguan aku menerima kalung yang ia berikan. Kalung ini benar-benar sama persis dengan kalung yang kupunya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan kami berjalan ke arah pohon besar legendaris itu berada.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ikuti apa yang kukatakan, ya."

Lagi, aku hanya mengangguk patuh. Kami berdua berdiri di bawah pohon yang besar ini tanpa mempedulikan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang mengelilingi kami. Skye menggenggam tanganku erat, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Pejamkan matamu. Tarik napas panjang dan hembuskan perlahan. Bayangkan suasana dunia kita. Bayangkan orang-orang yang kau sayang, ada dan mereka bersamamu. Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas, ada dirimu di sana, bukan orang lain. Mereka begitu merindukanmu, dan kau senang, bersyukur kau bisa berada di antara orang-orang yang kau sayang lagi. Dan kau bahagia—"

Tubuhku terasa ringan. Terasa cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan di balik kelopak mataku. Kueratkan genggamanku pada kalung yang diberikan Skye.

.

..

…

"—dan kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, gadis kecil yang menangis di pinggir jalan, Claire."

.

.

.

"—re?"

"Claire?"

Hah? Apa tadi? Apa aku sudah sampai di duniaku?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aroma alkohol langsung menusuk indra penciumanku, sementara yang pertama kali kulihat adalah warna putih.

Dan wajah cemas sekaligus senang milik seseorang yang kukenal.

Surai cokelat itu terurai panjang, tidak dikuncir seperti biasanya. Matanya yang sayu meski sorotannya tetap dalam, menatapku lekat-lekat, seakan takut aku akan menghilang jika ia berkedip sekali saja. Iris violetnya masih sama.

"Ugh, Jill?"

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar juga, Claire!" Ia langsung memelukku erat. Benar-benar tersurat kekhawatiran di nada bicaranya. Tubuhnya gemetar, aku dapat merasakannya saat ia mendekapku. Dan ia sedikit terisak. Ya, aku berada dalam pengawasannya, Jill, sang kakak sepupuku yang berbeda tiga tahun denganku. Tak aneh jika ia begitu khawatir denganku.

"Maaf, Jill…," ucapku lirih. Aku membalas pelukannya dan tiba-tiba jatuh sebuah benda dari balik telapak tanganku.

"Ah, iya," Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air yang menggenang di sudut matanya. "Kupanggil dokter dulu ya," pamitnya dengan sedikit bersemangat, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Aku kemudian berusaha mereka-reka apa yang telah terjadi seraya mengambil objek yang jatuh tadi. Sebuah kalung. Kalung dari Skye—bukan, kalung yang sama dengan kalung milikku yang berasal dari seseorang yang tidak kuingat, tapi ia sangat berharga bagiku. Kalung yang diberikan padaku supaya aku tenang saat aku menangis di pinggir jalan, oleh—hey, apa aku _pernah_ mengalami hal itu?

_**NYUT**_

"Ouch…"

'—_oleh… '_

.

.

.

_Semuanya tampak samar. Meski terlihat jelas di depanku keramaian akan orang-orang yang mengerubungi sebuah objek yang kini tak jelas lagi apa bentuknya. Mobil sedan berwarna merah itu dilalap api. Mobil sedan yang tak berbentuk seperti mobil itu kini terbakar. Mobil sedan itu menabrak palang kereta yang sudah turun menutup jalan. Mobil sedan itu ditabrak kereta yang melintas. Mobil sedan itu terseret beberapa meter dari lokasi kejadian. Mobil sedan itu mobil yang selalu mengantar jemput aku ke sekolah. Mobil sedan itu… ayah dan ibuku tidak ada di sana, bukan?_

_Aku berontak, aku ingin menerobos pagar betis yang menghalangiku dengan ayah dan ibuku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Tubuh ringkihku tidak sebanding dengan orang-orang dewasa yang ada di depanku._

_Baru beberapa saat yang lalu, ibu memberikanku beberapa _gold_ untukku membeli es krim di toko kecil yang ada di terminal ini. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu, ayah berpesan untuk hati-hati dan jangan membuat mereka menunggu lama. Liburan kami baru saja hendak dimulai. Dan saat aku kembali, tidak ada lagi orang tuaku di tempat semula. Mobil kami juga tidak ada._

_Aku berjalan, mencari ayah dan ibuku. Tidak ada, mereka tetap tak dapat kutemukan di mana pun. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi aku ingat ayah selalu bilang, meski aku perempuan, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari terminal itu sendirian, dan hingga akhirnya melihat kerumunan orang di rel kereta api yang terletak tidak jauh dari terminal._

_Di antara kerumunan itu, aku melihat mobil yang tak asing bagiku. Mobil berwarna merah yang selalu mengantarku kemana aku pergi. Mobil yang akan mengantarkan kami sekeluarga berliburan di pantai, seperti yang ayah janjikan musim semi lalu._

_Aku tidak mampu untuk membelah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Aku menangis. Aku tak peduli lagi kata-kata ayah yang melarangku untuk menangis. Di tengah keramaian, hanya aku sendirian. Aku hanya dapat terduduk dan mendekap lututku. Menatap keramaian yang tak mengizinkanku bertemu ayah dan ibu._

"_Ah, kasihan sekali. Tiga korban kali ini."_

_Seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan kaus hitam dan berambut perak berdiri tak jauh dariku, dan menyadari keberadaanku. Ia mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku._

"_Kau kenapa?"_

_Aku tetap menangis. Ia mengusap kepalaku. Hal itu membuatku menolehkan kepalaku padanya. Menatap iris kelabunya dalam. Mencari akan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tercipta._

"_Ayah dan ibu… tidak ada di sana, bukan?"_

_Ia tersentak seketika saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Matanya membulat. Lelaki yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku itu memelukku erat. Aku hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya._

"_Ini, kupakaikan kalung milikku, jadi jangan menangis, ya. Kalung ini harta yang paling berharga bagiku, dan aku yang membuatnya, jadi kembalikan nanti kalau kau sudah menjadi seseorang yang kuat, saat kita bertemu lagi."_

_Aku hanya bisa menangis histeris dalam dekapannya._

.

.

.

"Skye!"

Aku langsung bangkit dan keluar dari ruanganku, tentunya dengan membawa tiang infus yang sedikit merepotkan ini. Aku tidak tahu kemana aku akan melangkah, tapi aku tahu tujuanku. Aku pasti bertemu dengannya. Karena ia telah berjanji—bukan, ia telah memastikan bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi.

"Claire!" Terdengar suara dua orang yang memanggil namaku secara bersamaan. Tak salah lagi itu suara Ann dan Jack. Tapi—Jack? Mau apa ia? Menertawakanku atas kegagalan karena aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan tantangan bodohnya?

Aku terus berlari tanpa arah. Tak peduli orang-orang melihatku dengan pandangan heran sepanjang koridor rumah sakit ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa berlari cepat. Wajar saja. Aku sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur di sini.

"Skye…," gumamku berulang kali tanpa sadar. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan memegang bahuku.

"CLAIRE! JANGAN BERTINDAK BODOH!"

Jack membentakku. Ia sudah berada di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku dan menghentikanku. Aku hanya mampu terdiam, terpaku. Kupandangi ubin di lantai dengan tatapan kosong, sementara bibirku masih menyebut namanya.

"Skye…." Pandanganku memburam. Aku menangis. Kudengar Jack memanggil namaku beberapa kali, tapi yang sanggup kulakukan hanya melirihkan nama itu. Nama seseorang yang sudah kukenal sejak lama. Nama seseorang yang telah mempercayakan 'harta berharga'nya padaku.

"Skye…."

_**BRUK**_

Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya gelap, hilang bersama potongan memoriku yang luntur.

.

.

.

Kini, aku berdiri di antara kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi sebuah peti kayu yang berkilat. Yang di dalamnya berbaring seseorang yang telah membantuku keluar dari kegelapan.

Dibantu Jack dan Jill, aku mulai mendekati peti yang kaku itu. Di antara bebungaan yang merekah indah, tampak pemuda bersurai kelabu itu memejamkan matanya dengan damai di sana. Entah apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Pastinya bukan makhluk-makhluk yang menyeramkan itu. Semuanya sudah menjadi cerita lampau. Cerita yang mungkin dan memang tidak dapat diterima dengan mudah oleh nalar manusia.

Kurogoh saku bajuku dan kukeluarkan kalung yang sama dengan kalung yang kukenakan. Kupasangkan di lehernya yang dingin. Kusibak rambutnya yang panjang, dan kuusap pipinya yang halus bak porselen. Ia masih tetap sama, meski berbeda. Tidak ada lagi senyum teduhnya atas respon akan setiap interaksi yang kulakukan.

"Ini kalungmu, Skye. Ramalanmu benar, ternyata kita memang bisa bertemu lagi, jadi, kukembalikan hartamu yang paling berharga ini. Aku tidak menangis, Skye, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, dan aku juga sudah menjadi orang yang kuat sekarang. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Rasanya aku ingin menggunakan _the power of belief_ seperti yang kau ajarkan, tapi sepertinya mustahil. Aku ingin percaya bahwa kau akan menemaniku lagi…."

Kupegang kalung yang menggelayuti leherku, yang sama dengan kalung yang juga melingkar di leher sosok itu.

"_But, s__ee_! Kalung ini sama dengan punyamu. _We're couple, right?_"

Aku tersenyum pahit. Entah, aku tidak mengerti dengan semua yang kukatakan.

"Hahaha, benar-benar delusi kosong yang manis, bukan?"

_**Tes**_

"_Bye_, Skye. _Till we meet again. _Eksistensimu 'kan selalu bersinar dalam hidupku."

.

.

.

Aku mengikat tali temali satu sama lain. Terkadang menambahkan pemanis yang sekiranya menambah cantik aksesori ini. Kulakukan semuanya seraya menggumamkan melodi-melodi dari salah satu instrumen yang kusuka, "If I Could See You Again", oleh Yiruma, seorang komposer yang terkenal.

"Hey Claire, sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Hn." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku sudah menerima informasi itu, tapi aku memilih untuk menundanya.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dari tempatku sekarang. Ia sepertinya pergi berlalu untuk makan siang. Tiba-tiba pikiranku menangkap bayangan masa lalu. Ah, sudah berapa tahun terlewatkan sejak kejadian yang sulit dipercaya itu? Dua? Atau tiga tahun?

Permainan konyol kami akhirnya terungkap ke seisi sekolah, dan pihak sekolah menyelesaikan secara baik-baik. Aku yang tidak sengaja jatuh di toilet, dirawat di rumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu. Jack yang mengaku bahwa dirinya ikut terlibat dalam kejadian ini, diberi keringanan dengan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini secara kekeluargaan.

Tepat di hari aku terbangun di rumah sakit, di hari itu juga, Skye yang 'tertidur' selama dua tahun—waktu yang sesungguhnya juga tak dapat kupercaya—menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan senyum di bibirnya. Jill yang seangkatan dengan Skye akhirnya membeberkan semua rahasia dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Ia adalah sang casanova sekolah, sering berganti-ganti kekasih. Sepertinya itu semua karena ia seorang piatu sejak kecil, dan pastinya ia butuh perhatian dari ibunya yang telah lama tiada. Karena perilakunya itu, siswa-siswa lainnya tidak menyukainya, dan akhirnya… ia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di toilet siswa. Dicurigai itu semua akibat pem_bully_an dari teman-temannya__, dan beberapa siswa yang diduga menjadi tersangka mendapatkan hukuman dari sekolah__. Ia mengalami kerusakan otak dan berakhir di bangsal rumah sakit, ia tak sadar dalam sekian waktu lamanya."_

Dan suatu kebetulan yang perih, anak lelaki yang kutemui saat aku kehilangan orang tuaku, Skye yang membantuku keluar dari dunia yang menyeramkan yang lalu, dan Skye yang terbaring tenang di dalam peti itu, adalah orang yang sama.

"Claire! Siang ini menunya adalah Nasi Kari!"

Pemuda bertopi itu bersahut, kembali ke tempat di mana aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku seraya membawakan sebuah nampan berisi dua mangkuk yang isinya mengepul, juga dua buah gelas es jeruk; menarikku dari monologku yang berkepanjangan. Diletakkannya nampan itu di atas meja di hadapanku, dan disodorkannya mangkuk itu ke depanku.

"Terima kasih, Jack."

Jack tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya moodnya sedang sangat bagus hari ini. Dengan semangat ia menyendok nasi kari yang masih panas itu dan memakannya.

"Claire, ayo dimakan! Kalau dingin, nanti tidak enak lagi!"

"Hn." Aku menarik senyum tipis. "Sebenar lagi, Jack. Tanggung."

Aku harus menyelesaikan kalung pesanan ini dengan cepat. Sesekali aku memperhatikan lelaki yang duduk di depanku ini. Meski berbeda jurusan dan fakultas, ia selalu datang ke sini untuk makan siang bersamaku. Ia tidak pernah membiarkanku sendirian. Pemuda yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku, sang tunanganku.

Aku teringat, beberapa tahun yang lalu aku menemukan gumpalan kertas di saku celanaku. Kertas yang lusuh itu bergambarkan simbol pria, dan di bagian bawahnya tertulis tulisan kecil, lebih seperti _confession _untukku.

"_Claire, apa kau masih belum ingat? Aku masih—dan akan tetap selalu menunggumu.__ Aku harap kau akan ingat semua tentang kita, segera.__" _Begitulah bunyi tulisan tangan seseorang yang sudah kutahu pasti siapa empunya.

Aku kemudian menyesal, telah membiarkannya sendirian dan kesepian, selama aku tidak mampu mengingat semua apa yang telah kami janjikan bersama. Tentang kami yang akan selalu bersama, tentang kami yang akan selalu menemani, tentang kami yang akan merajut masa depan kami.

Sejak hari di mana aku hilang semua memoriku, hari di mana mobil sedan itu terbakar. Di mana aku menatap jasad ayah dan ibuku yang menghitam. Aku melewati hari demi hari layaknya mayat hidup, selama beberapa bulan. Semuanya terlupakan. Begitu juga akan janjiku… dengannya.

Kini aku tahu penyebab di balik semua yang telah ia lakukan. Perilakunya yang selalu arogan terhadapku. Ia hanya ingin berada di dekatku, ia tak ingin aku mengalami hal-hal yang menyeramkan seperti hari-hari dahulu. Di mana aku diterapi di rumah sakit, dan ia terus mengunjungiku meski aku menolak kedatangannya mentah-mentah. Saat itu, ia bukanlah seseorang yang 'kukenal'.

Dan aku ingat benar saat Jack kecil datang mengunjungiku dengan membawa seikat bunga _moon drop _yang berwarna layaknya mentari yang cerah.

"_Pergi kau! Aku tidak butuh kau! Aku ingin ayah dan ibuku, bukan bunga ini!"_

Bunga itu kulempar tepat mengenai wajahnya, dan ia tetap tersenyum. Esoknya ia datang kembali membawa bunga yang berbeda. Selalu seperti itu. Setiap hari. Setiap minggu. Hingga bulan berganti. Tiada hari terlewatkan tanpa senyumnya yang ceria.

Ia menyadari keberadaanku yang terpaku menatap dirinya yang memakan nasi kari yang semakin turun suhunya. "Kau belum makan juga? Atau perlu kusuapi, Claire?" tanyanya dengan nada yang usil.

"…maaf, Jack," ucapku lirih tanpa kusadari.

'_Maaf aku sudah melupakan janjiku, dan terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku selama ini.'_

"Eh?"

Aku yang mengetahui apa yang kulakukan langsung panik, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, "Ti-Tidak, ehehe. Umm, bagaimana ya rasanya belajar di luar negeri seperti yang Ann lakukan?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hal yang pertama kali muncul di kepalaku adalah Ann, sahabat lamaku yang kini melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri.

"Entahlah. Mungkin seru, tapi seberapapun serunya, aku tetap memilih di sini karena kau ada di sini," ucapnya polos. Aku yang mendengarnya merasa malu sendiri, dan kurasakan wajahku yang memanas, "Ah, ayo cepat dimakan karinya. Setelah ini kita akan ke fakultas sebelah, mereka sedang mengadakan rumah hantu di sana!"

"E-Ehh?"

.

.

.

Tidak pernah berubah—hal yang kusukai darinya.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Selesai. Oneshot yang dikerjakan ngebut, dan ternyata terlalu panjang untuk tetap dijadikan oneshot. Sedang mencoba untuk menulis kembali setelah hiatus orz. Berusaha untuk update fic yang sudah berbulan-bulan belum diupdate /cough/ atau discont saja ya? ._. Oh iya, maaf kalau ini salah genre, apa terasa misterinya? atau harusnya tragedy? atau bahkan fantasy? /orz/ Maafkan saya juga, saya ga pake pairing di summary, saya kurang ngerti ffn yang sekarang.. /dor

Btw selalu Claire/Skye pair yang ada di fic multichap saya. Padahal di gamenya saya ga pernah married ama dia, heh. Sedang mencoba menulis beberapa Claire/Gray, dan HM GB, pair –sensor-, hehe. Juga beberapa fandom lain.

Oh iya, soal instrument itu, lagu itu—dan lagu Yiruma lainnya—yang menemani saya saat ngetik fic ini. Recommended deh!

Review, please?


End file.
